Forum:Xrosloader~
I'm currently compiling the list of Digimon in the Xrosloader toy as well as other info about it (tips in italics). It's not complete yet though. I'm missing many stuffs. If you have a Xrosloader and have other Digimon or spot any mistakes (I don't know the English names of some of the Digimon), add to the list! (And actually I'm not familiar with wiki stuff or even writing well so...not editing the actual Xrosloader Toy page yet :I I'll take this post as practice first eh.) Menu (scrolling the wheel clockwise): Team - Your teams (up to 3 teams). Quest - Main battles. Connect - Connect to another Xrosloader to battle/trade/Xroslink. Book - Profiles of leader and ally Digimon you've captured. Card - Reads the Digimemory and Code Crown currently slotted in the Xrosloader. Music - MP3 player. General - Your info: player name, total battles fought and total battles won. Setting - Change main wallpaper, adjust volume and screen brightness. Zones: (In order of your journey route) 1. プライマルトルーパー Primal Trooper (6 Stages; 4th stage is Memory minigame) 2. ディープセイバー Deep Savers (9 Stages; 3rd Stage is Whack-A-Digimon minigame) 3. ネイチャースピリッツ Nature Spirits (7 Stages) 4. ロストフォレスト Lost Forest (7 Stages) 5. サンドルーインズ Sand Ruins (10 Stages) 6. アイスサンクチュアリ Ice Sanctuary (9 Stages) 7. ヴォルカニックレギオン Volcanic Region (9 Stages; 6th stage is Memory minigame) 8. ドラゴンズレア Dragon's Roar (9 Stages; 2nd stage is Whack-A-Digimon minigame) 9. ウィンドガーディアン Wind Guardian (9 Stages) 10. メタルエンパイア Metal Empire (8 Stages) 11. ヘブンスヘル Heaven’s Hell (10 Stages) 12. ナイトメアソルジャーズ Nightmare Soldiers (12 Stages) 1 team = 1 leader Digimon + varying number of allies (5-12 allies excluding leader) Not all leader Digimon have Digixros forms, but all can use other Digixros-ed Digimon as arms. Once any Digimon in your army turns into a weapon/shield, it will continue in that form for the rest of the battle until you press かいじょう (kaijou) to revert it back to Digimon form. When your leader is armed, it cannot Digixros. Only leader Digimon can gain exp/level up/permanently increase HP & AP. Your leader Digimon can only attack the opponent leader if there is an opening in their front row of Digimon (if 3 opponent Digimon are blocking, you cannot attack the leader. If at least 1 is defeated, you may attack the leader.) Baguramon is obtained when you defeat Bagura army in the last stage of the last zone. Digixros & Leaders’ special moves cost DMP. When the DMP bar (under your leader Digimon's icon during battle) is green, you can use your leader Digimon's special move or Digixros normal Digimon as weapon/shield (e.g. Dorulumon to Dorulu Cannon). When the DMP bar is blue, you can Digixros your leader with other Digimon. (e.g. Shoutmon + Ballistamon = Shoutmon X2) If your opponent only has its Leader and active Digimon, I suggest not Digixros-ing Dorulumon/Sparrowmon as a weapon. It's pretty useless. There are minigames in some Zones, either Digimon Memory Game or Whack-A-Digimon. Both minigames are timed. If you win you gain exp, while if you lose, it is recorded as a battle lost. Battle stages have blue borders while minigame stages have green borders. Leaders’ special moves, bolded are the names I use in the list for easier reference first: ほうこう (houkou – Roar): Leader increases AP of all allies in battle. 大かいふく (daikaifuku – Huge Recovery): Leader heals all allies in battle. かいふく (kaifuku – Recovery): Leader Heal's active allies. フィールド ('Field): Increases DP of all allies in battle. ふっかつ (Resurrection): Leader revives a defeated ally. いけにえ (Sacrifice): Leader sacrifices an ally to increase DMP and heal/revive(?) another ally. Digimon in the table below are your allies, Digimon that you can add to your team. Your allies different special moves from leaders, some names are shortened for convenience/because I don't know what it is. さゆう (Sayuu – Left-Right [LR]): Digimon attacks opponent’s both left and right active Digimon. ガード(Guard): Digimon receives less damage. クリティカル (Critical): not sure. AP increases for that turn? ひかえ (Hikae – Refrain? Control?): Digimon attacks opponent’s random non-active Digimon. かいふく (Kaifuku – Recovery/'Heal'): Digimon heals own leader Digimon. リーダー (Leader): Digimon attacks opponent leader Digimon. なまける (Idle?): not sure. DMP: increases DMP (needed to Digixros or use Leader's special move) こんじょう (konjou -- ??? confuse?): not sure. I think Digimon confuses opponent Digimon? =A= かいひ (kaihi – Avoid/'Dodge'): Digimon completely avoids opponent’s attack. No matter how much you attack/how high damage you can deal, opponent completely dodges it if it uses this special move. Only solved when you Digixros and attacks it using a Digixros form. Discussion Thanks!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Added profile data for Chimeramon & Sushaymon(?) and Starmon's/Pickmon's/Chibickmon's & Dorulumon's Digixros weapon names. Hikaridranz 08:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Added menu list, details on stages & minigame and profile data for Skullknightmon & Darkdramon Hikaridranz 11:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) o_o I captured another Greymon and Skullknightmon. Looks like I got to add another row in the table for Digimon type to differentiate theｍ. :D Hikaridranz 18:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) More Digixros forms~ Hikaridranz 20:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC)